Bitter love
by punkisded
Summary: Modern Au All the pre-Asoiaf characters attend the same school in Kings Landing. (I'm really shitty with summaries)


Cersei hated Kings Landing. It was full of filth and strange who didn't have the slightest idea of what fashion was. She hated Kings Landing High the most and the fact that she was forced to finish her last year of high school there, made it even worst.

Her father, Tywin Lannister, the mayor or Casterly Rock had decided to sent his kids to the city, to experience a new life away from the suburbs of the west and she hated the idea completely. Her twin brother Jaime and younger brother Tyrion were thrilled and she wished she shared the same enthusiasm as them. But it was impossible, the west was her home and Casterly Rock High was her throne. She was the most popular girl there and everyone loved her.

Jaime and her were both in the student government and Jaime was captain of the fencing team. Tyrion was the smartest 14-year-old in the town and they were all important. But that vanished the day they moved and now Cersei was nothing but another girl in a crowd of people.

It was already her second week of class and Jaime had already joined the fencing team of the school, befriending the members of the team as well. Cersei however, was still eating lunch by herself. It was as if everyone saw right through her and didn't even witness her beauty. She wore her long blonde hair in a different style each day and wore her most expensive clothes, yet nobody ever looked her way.

_"You have to go out there and make friends,they're not going to come to you People here are proud as hell and come from all over the place. My fencing team is made up from people from all over Westeros and even from the free cities."_ Jaime had told her one day during lunch. It had actually been the last time Jaime had eaten lunch with her, after that day he made it a habit to sit with his new buddies.

So she found it odd when he approached her during lunch that day. A broad smile plastered on his lip and his hair was slick with sweat across his forehead.

"What are you doing over here?" he asked him, looking at him up and down. He was still wearing his fencing uniform

"Practice ran a bit late, didn't even get time to change back into my clothes and I'm so so hungry" He said, taking a seat next to her and picking at her untouched food

"Where are your friends?" She asked, resting her face on th palm of her hand

"Theyre coming" He said, taking a bite of the burger Cersei had picked

"What do you mean they're coming?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"They're taking a shower. Since I was too hungry to even stand i told them that I'll wait for them in the cafeteria" He said, turning his attention towards the door.

"Oh, look there they are" He said, raising a hand and waving to a bunch of guys that littered the entrance of the cafeteria

"Jaime, I don't want to eat lunch with them" She murmured. Even though she was dying to make friends, she really didn't want to associate herself with the members of the fencing team.

"You need to make friends, sweet sister. And they all have female friends as well. They can introduce you to them" He smiled

Cersei thought about it. It wouldn't hurt for her to befriend these brutes, especially if they did have other female friends. She hated being by herself and a friend was just ant she needed.

She fixed herself and pretended not to be interested as the guys from the fencing team approached the table.

She was picking at her nail polish when Jaime spoke.

"Guys, this is my beautiful twin sister, Cersei" He said proudly, like he always did and Cersei looked up. Her green eyes meeting blue ones.

"Woah, she's even prettier than you described" A tan boy with black hair commented, his accent foreign

"Shut it Oberyn" Jaime said rolling his eyes. "Anyways Cersei, this is Oberyn, Ned, Jorah, Rhaegar, Bronn, Stannis and Robert" He said, pointing to all of his friends.

They all seemed like an interesting bunch, but the one that caught her eyes was the oe name Robert. He looked like a dream come true, a model come straight out of a magazine. With his chiseled jaw line and deep blue eyes. His black hair was a mess on top of his head and a shadow of a beard covered his sweet face. She found her heart beat increase and when he shook her hand, she wanted to hold on a bit longer.

"How come we've never seen such a beauty like you before?" The one name Bronn asked after they had seated down at the table

"You haven't been looking hard enough" She smirked. She felt powerful once again, having this stranger calling her beautiful was all she needed.

"Ooh, this one's sassy" Rhaegar laughed, placing a loose strand of his long silver hair behind his ear

"Yeah, where were you hiding her Jaime" The one name Stannis elbowed her brother slightly

"Shut up you punk" Jaime said as he put Stannis in a head lock and began to ruffle his black hair

"You guys behave like such idiots around girls" Ned laughed

"Yeah, it's like they lose all of their senses" Jorah agreed with a smile

"Not me. Have I acted immaturely My lady?" Robert asked, surprising Cersei by taking her hand and kissing it.

The gestured increased her heartbeat and she felt her face grow hot. Her stomach was plagued by butterflies which was something she had never felt before.

"N-no, you havent" She stammered

"Shut up Robert, you're worst than all of us" Rhaegar said, slapping Roberts hand away from Cersie's

"Yeah, you should see the way he acts around girls" Obery put in "Don't let that pretty face full you"

"I agree with Oberyn on this one" Jaime said nodding his head

Cersie didn't know how to reply. She didn't even know what was happening to her. She hoped they were all joking around with her, and that Robert was in fact a gentleman._ But why do you even care?_ She wondered. _I don't even know this guy._

"Okay, I get it. I wont fall for his charms" She replied, looking towards Robert, whose attention was on hers.

"But enough about this. I'm really curious to know where you guys are from. All of you have a different accent" She told them. They all looked foreign as ell, as if none of them belonged in Kings Landing and that surprisingly made her feel better

"I'm from Dorne, obviously" Oberyn replied "This oaf right here is from the free cities, he doesn't want to tell use from where exactly in the free cities he's from. But, yeah" He said pointing at Bronn, "Rhaegar is from Dragon Stone which is like two hours away from here, Stannnis and Robert are from Storms end, Jorah is from Bear Island and Nedd is from Winterfell" Oberyn finished

"Woah, lots of diversity. What made you guys move here?" She asked them

"I moved here with my mom when I was eight" Bronn shrugged

"Mom didn't want us to stay in Storms End. Thought Kings Landing High was better" Stannins said,

"Us?" she asked confused

"yeah, Robert and I are brothers"

"Well that explains the similarity" She laughed

"I'm cuter though" Robert smirked, making her blush again

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say" She said looking away "What about you Rhaegar?"

"I hate Dragon Stone" He shrugged "plus my parents grew up here"

"What about you two? The north is a long way from here" Cersei said, she suddenly found herself interested in this boys

"Well, my dad joined the men of the nights watch and sent me to foster at Winterfell" Jorah replied

"And then dad decided to send my siblings and I over here, it was only supposed to be fr the summer, but Lyanna loves it and so does Brandon. Jorah decided to come with us as well" Ned finished the tale

"Woah, interesting. This is so cool" She replied

"I told you we weren't. Kings Landing is a big city, everyone comes here"

"Yeah, you guys aren't the only foreigner in this place" Oberyn told her

"Yeah, it feels good not to be" Shes smiled

They spent the rest of the lunch period talking and joking around. They promised to introduce her to their female friends who were still in class since they had a different scheduled than them.

When lunch was over,they all went their separate ways, except for Robert, who seemed to be going the same way she was and that made her feel anxious.

"What about you?" He asked out of nowhere, they had walked down the corridor in silence and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Huh?" she asked, turning to face him

"Why did you move here? Jaime said you guys are from Casterly Rock, home of the lions" He said, emphasizing the word lions, making him look and sound adorable

"Jaime didn't tell you?" She gave him a small laugh

"Nopes" he shook his head,

"Well, my dad thought it'd be a great idea to send us to the city. He swears that the suburbs is rotting my brain" She rolled her eyes,

"And you disagree with him? He pressed the subject on

"Totally. I mean, do I look like a girl whose brain is rotten?" She asked him

"absolutely not" He smiled "But I'm glad your dad made you move"

His words made Cersie stop dead in her tracks

"Really?" She asked, her voice came out in the form of a whisper

"Yeah, really" He said, his voice mimicking hers.


End file.
